


A Innocent Mind

by Kamui (Leopika)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, maybe minor spoilers from supports and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Kamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is Kamui, your new sister... we can put her to good use. Put her in a cell" Garon commanded.<br/>Marx didn't know how he felt.<br/>Some part of him wanted to go and rush into the cell and hold Kamui close, the other wanted to just to go back in time and talk to his mother on what to do. He knew he would have no time to be with her, his youth was coming to an end soon and he would soon have to learn the responsibilities of an adult.</p>
<p>But her eyes were so sad… and he knew how it felt to loose someone close to you…</p>
<p>He then made a vow.</p>
<p>A vow to protect his younger siblings no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Innocent Mind

It was late at night in the royal castle of Nohr. The halls were quiet except for a lavender haired little girl walking down the halls with her mother. The girl walked up to a large door, the room where the crown prince, Marx, slept. The girl walked up to the boy sleeping in the bed and nudged him.

 

"Marx, get up"

 

It was nighttime! Who was waking him up… ah yes that voice was certainly his younger sister Camilla, but why was she trying to wake him up? No, he wanted to sleep. If Camilla couldn’t sleep, she could bother Leon. Not him.

 

"No.. It’s still nighttime..I want to sleep" He groaned, putting his pillow over his head so his sister wouldn't try to continue nudging him to wake up. Camilla grabbed the pillow out of his hands and dragged him out of the bed; she turned to him, a serious look on her face as he rubbed his eyes, still sleepy.

 

"Papa just came back home" She said, making him perk up. Garon had been away for a few days, and he was eager to hear what had happened on his father’s travels. Following her out of his room, he saw a glimpse of purple hair, and saw Camilla’s mother, Juliet, a fair concubine with the same lavender hair her daughter sported. She was leaning on the railings out in the hall, hand on her chin, waiting for the large door to open.

 

Then came out Leon and his mother, Eleanora, a prim noblewoman who was all serious. Marx wasn’t too fond of her due to her treating him coldly as she wished her son would rule Nohr. Leon he did get along with, even though the boy preferred his books, which his small hands were clutching now.

 

The last to come out of her room was Elise’s mother, Melisenda **,** a young doe eyed woman, holding the infant Elise in her arms, curious as to what the other women were talking about.

 

“I see a carriage out, does that mean milord is home?” She asked shyly.

 

Leon’s mother scoffed “Garon is home fool, what else?” The younger woman cowered and Camilla’s mother glared at the other woman. “Hush Eleanora, she was just asking a question”. The message was clear, and she backed off. Juliet was close to Melisenda, and tried her best to protect her from the cruelty of the other concubines.

 

Just then the door opened and Garon walked in, his laugh booming in the halls. Just what had made him so happy? And why did his voice sound so sinister?

 

“Come down all of you! You must see this!” He beckoned to them and then Marx saw what he held in his arms.

 

In his arms was a small little girl who looked only a little older than Leon. She had a terrified expression on her face, as if everyone in the room would go and kill her any moment.

 

“This is Kamui, your new sibling” He said to Marx, motioning to the girl. Marx gave her a small smile. He could understand why she was terrified, in an unfamiliar place and of course being held by his father who didn’t look so friendly.

 

“Kamui? Isn’t that the name of one of the Hoshidan princesses?” said Eleanora, her interest piqued.

 

Garon let out another chuckled “Why yes, this is one of the Hoshidian brats! Taken straight after we killed her father”

 

His father… had killed someone else’s father?

 

Marx wasn’t stupid. He knew, despite his age, his father had done multiple cruel acts. But this was different. He killed someone’s father. Maybe it was because he too, lost a parent… but she was just a child and had to witness his father’s cruelty.

 

Garon turned to a servant and handed the girl to a servant girl who looked confused.

 

“We could make good use of her… put her in a cell downstairs”

 

“But Lord Ga-“

 

“No buts. Now”

 

The servant looked nervous as she put the child down, making her hold her hand as she lead her down to the prison. Garon then turned to Gunther, an elderly knight who served his father for a long time.

 

“Gunther, you shall watch over that child, train it well” The knight nodded, keeping his face straight. But Marx could see the true emotions inside everyone. Garon was delighted, the servants were scared, Camilla and Leon were hopeful and curious, Juliet was curious but looked heartbroken and Marx couldn’t blame her, she was very motherly towards all of the children. Eleanora looked miffed and Melisenda was whispering to her baby that when she grew up, she would have a playmate.

 

Marx felt…

 

Actually he didn’t know how he felt. Some part of him wanted to go and rush into the cell and hold Kamui close, the other wanted to just to go back in time and talk to his mother on what to do. He knew he would have no time to be with her, his youth was coming to an end soon and he would soon have to learn the responsibilities of an adult.

 

But her eyes were so sad… and he knew how it felt to loose someone close to you…

 

He then made a vow.

 

A vow to protect his younger siblings no matter what.

 

\--

“Lord Marx are you sure you want to go down to the prison again? It’s quite filthy..” The maid following him down the stairs kept making up excuses to get him away from visiting Kamui. He sighed, pressing a gloved hand to his brow. He could feel the cool metal of the circlet on his forehead.

 

“That is.. enough. You are dismissed” The maid bowed and excused herself, going up the stairs to attended to someone else.

 

The prison was surprisingly empty, save for the few people they had captured in previous battles. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black key that led to Kamui’s cell. His younger sister was humming to herself while brushing her hair.

 

“Want some help with that?” He asked, and she turned, giving him a large smile, excitement was written all over her body as she waited for him to open her cell. Once he was in he was greeted with a large hug.

 

“Kamui did you grow taller? You are almost as tall as Leon now!” He said, patting her head. Kamui then sat down, patting the ground beside her. He sat beside her and she turned over, poking her hairbrush. He got the message and began to gently brush her long curls for her.

 

“How have you been Kamui? I’m sorry I couldn’t visit you much this week”

 

“I’m fine brother, Gunther has been teaching me things, mostly history and laws. Camilla has been bringing me little trinkets, while Leon brings me books. I do wish it was easier to play with Elise though…” She sighed and he chuckled. “So what about you brother? How have you been?”

 

“Just the usual things, studying, doing fathers orders… I got new retainers too” His previous ones had died in battle, and as much as he wanted to choose his own retainers, in Nohr they were chosen by strength. Kamui nodded and he began to talk about his retainers.

 

“The two are named Pieri and Lazward. Pieri is a cavalier, while Lazward is a mercenary.”

 

“Do you trust them?”

 

“I… think I can? I don’t know them very well, but the two seem quite nice”

 

“Do you think Pieri is pretty?” Kamui suddenly asked.

 

He didn’t respond. “Do you find anyone pretty?”

 

“Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?” He stopped brushing her hair and the cell was filled with a sudden awkwardness.

 

She broke the silence “Well uh, you are almost of age to take the throne, isn’t finding a wife something you should be um.. considering…” She said sheepishly.

 

“Believe me, I’d love to get married to someone I love very much, but at the moment I’m too busy…” He said softly, running his hands through Kamui’s silky hair. If Kamui payed attention to his voice, she could have heard a small hint of sadness in it. If she heard it or not, she made no indication if she did, and the two spent their small time together in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is some random idea that popped up into my head around 1 am last night. I do hope you enjoyed this!  
> As I rambled in the tags, I may put romance in this, I am not to sure. I want to wait and see. I do have some pairings I may do, but we will see!  
> This will be probably mostly focusing on marx and kamui, while his siblings will appear, it will be minor.  
> I am typing up the next chapter as we speak, so expect a update soon!  
> I am sorry if any sentence seems off or if there are typos, english isn't my first language, and due to my learning disability my grammar isn't the best.


End file.
